codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatsuki (Colorless Memories)
BK Science and Research Team Email "Masterani Chawla, as scientists we need to always be looking at being innovative and staying ahead of the curve. The current BK Knightmare Frame Models are at the end of their evolution and will be obsolete within a year considering Britannia's advances in their tech within the last year. I propose the following design for future mass production to be implanted now so that Britannia do not gain a headstart over us." - Sonthi Khun-moo Deputy Science Head of the Black Knight Research and Development Team Akatsuki Details The Akatsuki would be the Black Knight's standard Knightmare Frame model. It is to be a mass production seventh generation Knightmare based off the Gekka and would replace the almost obsolete Burai units by 2018 a.t.b. It will be built to compete with Britannia's Lancelot model. There would also a commander model variant called the Akatsuki Zikisan. Design and Specification The Akatsuki is in many ways an evolution of the Gekka rather than a completely new design, and though their frames are visually similar, the Akatsuki's primary distinguishing features are the simplified head and shoulder armor presumably for ease of production. Its color scheme would be a much darker silver coloring with a green tinge that could allow it to be used in ambush manoavers in the right terrain . The commander unit, would be called the "Zikisan" which is based on an old Japanese word for the direct subordinates of the Shogun. Boasting performance that would surpass the baseline Akatsuki, one important feature of the Command Model would be a pair of Radiation Wave emitters mounted in the head, which would allow it to generate a defensive barrier formed from radiation. The Akatsuki Zikisan would look exactly like Akatsuki models than the Gekka models and instead have a blackened silver color scheme. The Akatsuki armaments are nearly identical to the Gekka's weaponry, albeit they are more simplified versions for the regular military. It would have a single Slash Harken on the left side of its chest, a simplified version of the Revolving Blade Sword. The Zikisan carries the full sized Revolving Blade Sword. that is shaped more like a baton with a blade extending from the top. For ranged combat, two shoulder-inbuilt machine cannons is at its disposal. Optionally, while both versions can equip a 2-barrel version of the Gekka's Custom Hand Gun, the Akatsuki can equip a bazooka while the Zikisan can mount Radiation Wave missiles on its wrist. The Air Glide Wing unit would also comes with inbuilt missile launchers. Planned Armaments *x1 Slash Harken *x1 Revolving Blade Sword *x2 Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets *x1 Handgun *x1 Bazooka (Akatsuki Only) *x3 Radiation Wave Missiles (Akatsuki Zikisan only) *1x 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with x12 or chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System) System Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Air Wing Glide System *Radiant Wave Shielding (Akatsuki Zikisan only) BK Science and Research Team Email "''I am aware of this fact Sonthi, but my children still have life left in them thanks to Zero's knights. Still as a mother it's only wise to plant seeds at it's earliest forms. Pass these plans on to Ganabati back in India for now and make our English benefactor and Kyoto House aware of it as well. We will when ready and able carry out simulations for the Knightmares proposed by you." ''Signed Rakshata Chawla Head Scientist of the Black Knights Research and Development Team. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories